Birthing Grounds
Birthing Grounds is a small special mission/campaign that revolves around the monkeys responding to a distress signal to an older Bloon Factory that has been shut down due to illegal experimentation with Bloontonium. This campaign pack has a total of 5 levels, all of which use the original btd5 towers along with the old 'Corrupter Campaign' towers. (CC Towers no longer have 3rd path upgrades). The bloons that occur in this special mission pack are also the same as the ones that were once found in the 'Corrupter Campaign. ' In all levels of this campaign, there will be these 'blimp pods' that will spawn out random assortments of bloons at random. Most of these Blimps pods have their own path that usually attaches to part of a path closer to the end or even sometimes be away from the path and spawn bloons in much further away from where the player may have placed their towers. Wherever they are placed, The Player is to be careful and watch out for these Pods for sometimes they will spawn from 1 bloon to many at any given moment. 1) Entry Point We've been called to help out the last crew that went it. However it seems something is called the bloons too... and it doesn't sound friendly. Keep them from going in at all costs. This is the 1st level of the Birthgrounds Campaign. All towers and upgrades allowed. In this round, the player must defend and secure the entry point to a lab by surviving 25 rounds of bloons. These rounds are similar to those from BTD5 round 20-45 except all bloons are one rank higher. The Players starts with 4500 cash. The player will also have 2 pulse towers to start off with that emit a powerful green radius every 3 seconds that pops most bloons as well as slowing them down for a few of seconds. Has a small chance to remove regrow status off bloons. These Pulse towers can be upgraded twice for an high price. Stun: $2500 - Stun bloons for a brief moment. Harsher Pulse: $3000 - Pulse Towers can now pop through 2 layers of bloons. Increased chance of removing regrow. 2) Gas Chambers Whatever is down there broke the ventilation system. We can't risk sending sending live units down there without proper equipment, they'll all suffice. Looks like we're gonna have to rely on the AI, outside control as well as the Glue Gunners for this one... This is the 2nd level of the Birthing Grounds. Due to ventilation failures, the only tower that's proper suited for the job is the Glue Gunners and non-living towers. Due to the environment, the player will not be able to purchase Glue Gunners at a 0/0 state, however, they are able to purchase them as 2/0 for an increased price of $700. All others towers are unaltered. In this round, the players must defend against 30 custom rounds of bloons. 1st MOAB appearing on round 10. 1st 2 BFBs appearing on Round 16. and the 1st ZOMG appears on Round 25. Repair Zeppelin make an appearance in this round starting on round 20. A random Blimp Pods will send out bloons every 3rd round, round 12 will have 2 random blimp pods sending out bloons every 3rd rounds and round 21 will have all 3 sending out bloons every 3rd round. Repair Bloons are introduced. The player starts with 2750 cash. Vents in this level can emit a gas that can hide bloons that go under it which remove them from the towers view during the duration they are under the gas. On Round 9, the player will be able to have access to the machine. The Machine can be converted to 1 of 3 possible super towers, each conversion has possible 2 upgrades which the player can only choose 1 of: Missile Launchers- Super Tower can send out up to 3 bloon seeking missiles every 4 seconds. Pop limit of each missile is 40. Missiles do big damage to Ceramic(4x) and MOAB class bloons(20x). Infinite Range. * $15000- Can Upgrade to have single super missile cannon. Launches Missile every 7 seconds. Can instantly pop a MOAB class bloon and all it's children if it's a direct hit. Popping Limit increased dramatically(200). Does not add additional damage to Ceramics. ** Gains an ability which can act as the Subs 1st Strike ability(player can choose where it lands) 100 second cooldown. * $6500- Can Upgrade to launch more missiles. Can now shoot 6 Missiles every 3 seconds. Ceramic Bloons are stripped of their Ceramic layers even when not a direct hit. Popping Limit remains the same. Flame Thrower- Gains a flame thrower, similar to the Dragon's Breathe, that shoots at an incredible rate. Each flame has 2 pierce. Mildly big range. * $5000 - Can Upgrade to have longer range and obtains blue flames which gain an additional +3 pierce. * $12000 - Can be upgrade to shoot concentrated balls of fire(every 4 seconds) which travel across the direction of the map of which the super tower shoots it from. All Bloons AND Blimps in contact of fire ball are burnt for 6 seconds. Bloons popping every 2 seconds. Blimps suffering 10 damage every second. ** Gains an ability which allows it to access the vents and set flames to the track for 4 seconds. Popping 7 times over the course of those 4 seconds. Any blimps slow down during the duration of the flames and suffer 75 damage every second. 90 second cooldown. Dartling Guns- Gains 2 independent firing guns which has a mildly good fire rate(firing style is similar to sniper). Player controls a main gun on it which fires at a slower rate. Each shot can pop 2 bloons but 1 pierce. Main Gun does 1 damage but has 15 pierce. Great Range. * $7500 - Increase Fire Rate. Each shot can do burst damage in a very small radius and strip the main target off 3 layers. Occasionally guns will snipe a bloon whose shot travels through the screen which pops all bloons in it's path. Snipes break ceramics and do 25x damage to MOAB class bloons. Main gun also has increase Fire Rate. Main Gun gets +15 pierce. * $10500 - Gains 2 more additional guns. Independent guns get range increase. Player can set main gun to fire independently too. Main Gun gets +15 pierce. ** Gains an ability which will have it shoots from all guns at an enormous rate in a straight line for 10 seconds. Players has determines which direction it shoots but super tower rotates at a slow rate. 3) Mutation. This place looks different from all the rest. Seems like it was once served as a room to keep things hot. Guess the heat took a toll on this room since everything is falling apart. We can't risk setting anything big here without risking the place collapsing on us. '' This is the 3rd level for the Birthing Grounds Special Mission. Due to the many cracks and weak floors, this level will not allow any large or explosive towers/upgrades. That means , tanks, bloonchippers, Super Monkeys, farms, villages, planes, helipads or towers that automatically start with an exploding attack. Towers with upgrades that contain an explosive attack can still be used, however, the upgrade which contains an explosive or heavy attack (i.e. the wizards fireball/ Ninjas bombs/Juggernauts) can not be bought. There are no BFBs or ZOMGs on this level but this level is set to have Clustered Bloons and MOABs galore so beware of sudden rushes of tightly packed bloons of all kinds. The Bloons come in from the middle bottom path towards the middle(which are hidden from sight) and then split into 4 different ways. All bloons move at half speed in this level. The Pods don't spawn bloons in this level. Instead they will spawn what looks like a mutation of Monkeys with bloon/spider parts. These new enemies can have different sets of abilities depending on what kind of mutant spawns. All mutants share the same primary ability, healing by consuming bloons. So Player beware and make sure to not let any onto the same path as bloons. For every 35 RBE worth of bloons one consumes, the mutant will gain 1 HP. Mutants start spawning at Round 5. Mutants speed is halved for this mission only as well. 1) Normal: 100 HP, average speed of blue bloon (1.8). 2) Spawner: 450 HP:,slow speed (0.8). Upon death, the Spawner releases 3 Normal Mutants. Appears Round 7. 3) Glutton: 300 HP, these mutants gain more health from consuming less bloons. requires only 15 RBE bloons to heal 2 HP. average speed. (1.2) Appears Round 10. 4) Flinger: 75HP, these mutants are fast, and instantly carry any mutant (exception other Flingers and Soulless) in their way and drop them off as soon as they die. Fast Speed. (2.5) Appears Round 15. 5) Soulless. 1500 HP, 'Boss Type' Mutants. Does not consume bloons. Can Consume MOABs for 100 HP. Isn't affected by stuns, freeze, or glue. Slow speed. (0.3) Appears Round 22. 6) ???, ? HP. Appears on Round 25. Mysterious Cloaked blue figure that walks on the longest path. Isn't affected by Mutants or Bloons. 'Defeating' this mysterious figure may allow something to happen in another level. Slowest Speed.(.1) Does not take away lives either nor reward cash. There's 25 rounds. The players starts with 4500 cash. 4) Rushed Birth ''We can't waste anytime. We have to send our best before it is too late! This is the 4th level in Birthing Grounds. Only 4th Tiered Towers allowed. This Mode is an apopolypse style game. Non-Stop Bloons. Each round lasting between 10-60 seconds. Next round starts as soon as the last bloon spawns. Highest Ranking Bloon is a N.O.P.E.. F.L.N.G.'s also make an appearance on this map. The Tower set up here is all towers, all set 4/2 or 2/4. Minus The Super Monkey which is the 4/2 is replaced with a slightly buffed(+10% attack range, +15% attack speed) Sun God. The Pricing for the towers is the added amount of (Normal combined price or 2/4 - (25% of Normal combined price)). This Level has 50 rounds which immediately starts out with sending a relatively small amount of RBE for the 1st few rounds(repair bloons included) and immediately sending out higher grouped rushes of ceramics and MOABs at round 10. 1st BFB at round 15. Repair Zepplin and Cluster Bloons at Round 25. F.L.N.G. at 27. ZOMGs and DDTs at 35. And N.O.P.E.'s spawning at 45. Bloons Spawn from the Top right and exit through the Top left. As the levels progress, The Pods will constantly spit out small amount of bloons in every round. The player can tell when the round will soon be over when the Pod closes to the exit begins spewing out bloons too. Mutants also make an appearance but soon after Round 10 and each variation after every 6th round. The player starts with 15000 cash. 5) The Queen Final Level of Birthing Grounds. All Towers Allowed. Authors Note -----What's this? Me contributing and making stuff even though I said I never would for a long time?... Shut up. - Blood makes me look cool, right? Category:Special Missions Category:Special Mission Packs